Now Who's More Evil?
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Kerry Jetnam is on her way to Pahkitew Island with fourteen contestants we all know. But although she hates arrogance and meanness, Kerry's no angel. When she befriends and teams up with Scarlett, things will never be the same. But if she's reading the signs right, there's a sanity slippage somewhere. And if there's one thing Kerry can't do, it's face insanity...R&R, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I've done several TD OC stories, but I've never used this cast before, and I might well use the ROTI cast in another story later down the road. Here's the deal: Kerry Jetnam applies to be on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, planning to win...and if she can show up the other competitors or make friends, she'd be happy to. She instantly makes friends with Scarlett, and Max makes both girls his sidekicks. But as Max annoys Scarlett more and more, Kerry starts to get worried. She knows that Scarlett's going to snap, and when she does, it will not be pretty...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Total Drama. I do, however, own Kerry.**

I switched on the camera and leaned back, smiling, pushing my dark hair out of my eyes. "Hi!" I said. "I'm Kerry, and I've wanted to be on Total Drama ever since I watched that episode where that girl – Heather, I think – got invincibility, like, three times in a row and made it to the final three even though everyone hated her. My friend Ciara thought I'd be good at this, and who am I to say she's wrong? I think it would be fun to show up a few losers, maybe make some friends, get a reputation. And the million dollars wouldn't hurt." Finally, I switched the camera off, uploaded my footage, and sent it off to the Total Drama company, not really expecting my application to be accepted.

Two weeks later, I was sitting in a blimp, looking around at the other fourteen competitors that were on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island.

One of the girls, who reminded me of Snow White, was humming annoyingly. A pretty Asian girl next to her gave her a weird look and then offered her package of gum to a short guy with purple hair. "Want some gum?"

"Your offer of simple confectionery will not save you from the pure evil of me!" the boy said arrogantly. "But yes, thank you." He soon choked on it because of the flavour. "Cinnamon! There is no need for you to be that spicy."

A dark boy sitting next to me laughed. "That guy's a little weird." he commented to me.

I giggled, too. "A little weird? He's totally off kilter!"

Some boy nearby us wearing a fake beard and wizard robes waving a fake wand claimed something about using spells to ward off evil.

"And there's nothing that can't be made sweeter with a song." added Snow White's clone. She danced past, singing a few notes.

I think she might have set off a guy who was sitting on the floor who had a lot of dark hair and a beard. He started making beatboxing noises.

A pair of twins sitting near each other gave him weird looks. "Ugh!' exclaimed one of them. She glared at the other twin. "Switch seats with me, right now!"

The other twin gave a sigh, but obeyed. I stared hard at both of them, and worked out the only way to tell the difference between them. The bossy twin had a birthmark on her cheek, luckily, so I just had to remember that.

At that minute, the birthmark twin stared at the girl next to her, who was very tall. "GIANT!" she cried.

"Are you and I going to have a problem?" the tall girl said in an Australian accent, frowning.

The bossy twin looked at her sister again. "Switch back, now!"

Some guy with his hair slicked back ran past. "Chris? Yo, Chris?" He was obviously looking for Chris McLean, the host. Come to think of it, it did seem to be just the fifteen of us. I expected Chris to meet us on the island, but someone should be here. Like an intern, or Chris' crazy sidekick, Chef Hatchet.

"Chris has gotta be here somewhere!" the guy said. "Anyone seen Chris? You seen Chris?" he asked a large blonde filing her nails.

The girl pushed him against the wall. "Stop that!" she said in a country accent. "You scuff my pageant shoes and I'll toss you out the window! You'll be squished flat in two minutes."

"Actually, in the first fourteen seconds he would fall eighteen hundred feet, but then he'd lose terminal velocity and drop seventy-six feet per second, so if flying at the recommended thirty-two kilometers..." I didn't finish listening to the speaker, a girl with red hair tied back into a bun, but I kind of liked her. She seemed like a know-it-all who didn't know she was one. She treated what she was saying like it was an everyday thing.

"Wow." said a boy with red hair in overalls. "That girl has some real brains, huh?"

"Brains?" repeated the scruffy guy next to him, starting to freak out. "Whose brains? No one is getting my brains!" He wrapped his arms around his head.

At that moment, a crack of thunder sounded. "Hang on!" Chef's voice said through the intercom. "This might get hairy!" So Chef _was_ driving the blimp!

A lot of us freaked out. I grabbed the hand of the boy next to me, just so I could grab onto something. I could hear Snow White screaming, but even that sounded like she was singing.

"Hello, newbies!"

I started at the new voice. I'd heard it on TV loads of times. "Ready for some fun?" Chris McLean stood there, with that smug smirk on his face that he always seemed to have, especially when he tortured the other contestants.

"Yes!" exclaimed the Snow White clone and the guy who had been calling for Chris.

"Huh." Chris said. "A couple of keeners. I'm sure a little pain and starvation will fix that."

Chris explained that there were sixteen parachute packs (one for Chef), but only eight of them contained real parachutes. Then he made the engine of the blimp explode so we'd need to grab a parachute pack and jump out, which all of us did.

I pulled mine, and luckily, it was a parachute, so I was able to calmly watch while everyone else tried pulling. The tallest girl muttered something and pulled. She was lucky too. The beatboxer wasn't as lucky, and kept falling.

One twin was holding onto the other's leg, screaming. The one with the birthmark let out a parachute, and then looked down at the other twin. "Oh, I'll miss you, sis! Not much, but..." she laughed. "Probably not at all! Later!" She then kicked her sister off. Luckily for her, she had a parachute.

I'd made my mind up – I hated the twin with the birthmark. Hello! I could be mean, but not to people who weren't mean themselves. The girl just tried to kill her twin sister! I'd never wanted anyone dead. Okay, so maybe I knifed some guy once when I was coming home from a club one night, but I didn't kill him and besides, he was trying to rape me! That was the worst thing I'd done. I still had a knife in my pocket, but I'd only use it if things got life-threatening and I needed it. I'd seen the show before – if there was anyone like Mal or Alejandro (well, only Mal, really) on this season, I would probably have to use it.

The Asian girl with the gum didn't have a parachute, either, and nor did the blonde, but she didn't seem to mind, putting on the tiara that fell out of her pack.

The dark boy I'd been sitting with had feathers, but the boy with his hair slicked back had a parachute. The wizard-robed guy wasn't so lucky, and nor was Chef, or Snow White. But she didn't seem to mind. A bird came to rest on her finger, and she began singing "_I'm falling from the sky, on this sunny, sunny day, hit the ground, I just may!"_

I floated on the same level as the know-it-all redhead. "Hi." I greeted her. She looked too worried to answer.

Below us, the scruffy boy who'd freaked at the mention of brains found hotdogs in his pack. I reached down and grabbed one, which tasted surprisingly good. Knowing what food was mostly like in this show, I enjoyed the last good food I'd have for the two weeks I'd be here.

The tallest girl grabbed the ankle of the scruffy guy with one hand, and the wizard guy with the other, so they floated down with her.

Everyone survived. I saw the twin without the birthmark land, and then the other twin fall on her, yelling "Break my fall!" Poor girl.

Chris was already on the beach, and so, he split us into teams – those who had parachutes, and those who didn't. The purple-haired boy and the big guy in overalls both had parachutes, so I was with them, the tall girl, the redhead, the twins, and the guy with the slicked back hair.

Chris said each of our names. "Scarlett, Kerry, Topher, Rodney, Jasmine, Max, Amy and Samey-" I worked out each of them. Scarlett was the redhead (appropriate). Topher was the guy with his hair slicked back. Rodney was the guy in overalls, Jasmine was the tall girl, Max was the short guy with purple hair, and Amy and Samey were the twins – Amy being the mean one.

"Uh, it's Sammy." the twin without the birthmark said nervously.

"Amy says everyone calls you Samey." Chris said.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Cause you're the second twin. The lesser Amy, if you will."

"But my real name is-"

"You're officially Samey." Chris said, making me scowl. See? Mean for no reason.

I quickly smiled and mouthed "_I'll call you Sammy." _I don't think she saw me, though.

I barely understood the name of the team – I think it was Pimapotew Kinosewak. He said it meant the Soaring Eagles, but the Asian girl spoke up. "No, sorry, wrong! That name means the Floating Salmon!"

Okay...I guess that was the best name I could get. I guess it was better than some of the other team names, like Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot in the third season – no one except the person who made that one up liked it, and then she switched to another team. And the only girl on that team was kicked off, so there was a team full of guys that was identified by Chris being hot – which he never was, by the way (although the hottest guy on the show was on that team – and you knew I meant it, cause I hated said guy).

It would've been nice to be something like the Screaming Gophers, like on the first season, though.

I quickly learned the other team's names early enough. The scruffy guy was Shawn. The wizard was Leonard. Snow White's name was really Ella. The dark guy was Dave. The beatboxing guy was Beardo. The Asian girl was Sky, and the blonde was Sugar. Again, Chris got the name wrong (it was the Wanihtam Maskwak – the Ferocious Tigers in his view), but Sky corrected him, saying it meant the "Confused Bears".

"This is what you get for using a free online translator!" Chris scowled.

Our first challenge was to build a shelter. The blimp had a ton of stuff in it that crashed, so we could take whatever we wanted from it to build. However, we'd have to dodge Chef's tennis balls, which he'd shoot at us whenever we took stuff from it. Our team had to build our shelter nearer to the beach. The team who built the better shelter got immunity that day – keep in mind someone would be leaving every day.

Chef started shooting immediately. "Let's move, Salmons!" Jasmine ordered, and we all followed her lead, running to one side.

For a moment, Rodney and Jasmine started talking at the same time, but finally, Jasmine got him to shut up and said "We need to decide what items are important, and make sure we get 'em, got it?"

Rodney stared at her vacantly for a moment.

"And that's how we'll win." Jasmine finished. "Cool?"

Rodney muttered something that made NO sense whatsoever, and then puckered his lips. I caught Jasmine's eye and pretended to gag.

"The wood is the most important thing out there, so-" Jasmine began. Scarlett raised her hand. "If you have something to say, Scarlett, just bark it out."

Scarlett adjusted her glasses and said shyly "Um, no, the wheelbarrow is more important than the wood, because it's a Class Two lever, and we can-"

"We can carry-" began Sammy.

"Carry stuff in it!" Amy finished. "My idea! Mine!"

"It was Scarlett's idea!" I protested.

Jasmine organized all of us. "Amy and Samey, help Rodney load the wood into the wheelbarrow and go."

"Heavy is my heart..." murmured Rodney.

"Move it, mumbles!" Amy yelled at him, pulling him over. Not that she did much. At least Rodney loaded the wheelbarrow. Amy just made Sammy shield her from the tennis balls, and ordered her to stop screaming every time she got hit. "You're making us look weak!"

"I'm going for the rope." Jasmine said. "Everything bring something good back, okay?"

Topher disappeared off to talk to Chris (wait, _what_?). Once we had everything, Max disappeared somewhere, but the rest of us started making our shelter. Jasmine mostly told us what to do, but none of us wanted to argue with her. She was probably the most threatening person on the island, simply because she was tall and strong. I just listened to her and worked with everyone else.

Finally, we had a treehouse. Jasmine nailed the last part of metal into the roof. "There. All done."

"Nice!" Chris complimented. "And a smart move building it above ground level!"

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Max questioned, having returned a few minutes after we began building.

Because of the wild animals. A moose – make that several – trampled Max just after he asked.

The other team built a wizard's tower, which they couldn't get into, and which tumbled down pretty early on.

Duh, we won! Most of us cheered, but Max refused when Sammy tried to high five him. "No. Evil does not high-five." Yes, he kept saying he was evil. He didn't seem that evil to me. Heck, _I _was more evil than he was!

Each prize for the winning team would be a takeout meal from a sponsoring restaurant. This time, it was the Petting Zoo Barbecue. "Someone else has touched your food, we guarantee it!"

"Shoot." muttered Sugar. "I always wanted a pony." Her team went to elimination that evening, while I got to know my team.

While we had dinner, I sat with the twins. "So, Sammy, what made you decide to sign up for Total Drama?" I asked, making a point of ignoring Amy.

The twin I'd addressed looked at me in surprise. "You're calling me Sammy?"

I shrugged. "Duh. Isn't that your name?"

"Well, yes," Sammy said, "But no one calls me that, like Chris said."

I shrugged. "I will."

Beside us, Amy gagged on a piece of fat in her share of the food we got. "Samey, give me your share!" she ordered, snatching it.

I snatched it back. "Amy, give her that back! You don't deserve it!"

After that, I tried talking to some of the other contestants. There was a lot of drama. Rodney mostly said things that didn't make much sense. It looked like he was smitten with Jasmine, who didn't understand a word he was saying most of the time. Amy spent all her time ordering Sammy around. Topher showed off most of the time. Max went on about how evil he was. Jasmine seemed nice, but I kept out of her way for some of the time, since I was a little bit intimidated by her. Out of everyone, Scarlett seemed like the sanest, so I decided to talk to her for the night.

I joined her in the shelter. "Hi, Scarlett!" I said.

Scarlett looked up at me and smiled faintly. "Hello...Kerry, isn't it?"

I nodded. "So, why'd you come on this show?"

"I thought the money would give me entrance into any university I wanted." Scarlett answered. "Although, I personally think the show is to blame for a lot of the capitalist focus most of our age group has had in the last few years."

I shrugged. "Maybe. Did you watch the show before now? Heather is like the poster child for capitalist focus!"

Scarlett smiled again. "I didn't watch most of the show, but I got the idea. Heather was the one who won the third season, isn't she? I remember her."

I giggled, remembering. "Yeah. Even without her desire for the money, though, what she did was completely called for." (She'd been up against Alejandro, and she'd basically played his emotions, like he'd done all season to the other girls).

"Why did you apply for the show?" Scarlett finally asked me.

I shrugged. "I wanted to test myself, I guess. One of my friends dared me to audition, and if I got to make some friends, well, bonus!"

When I slept in our shelter that night, I had high hopes for the next day.

Oh, and Beardo left the island. Apparently, he'd done nothing but make sound effects all day. And as it turned out this season, each contestant was shot out of a cannon.

**Most of the other chapters will be shorter, I should warn you. Hoped you liked this one. Liked or hated, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, RivaFlo101.**

I was woken up the next morning by a shrill voice yelling "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, and soon realized the yell wasn't for me. Amy was shoving Sammy out ot the treehouse. "Go with Jasmine and get me some food!" the mean twin ordered. "And don't be all lazy like you were when you were born!"

I woke up fully at that, and stepped up. "Amy, two words. Shut. Up. None of us want to hear it. You tried to kill Sammy yesterday, you blamed her for being the second twin today. That's enough!"

Sammy and Jasmine were already out of the tree and walking together, but it didn't matter. Amy screwed up her face at me. "You're calling her _Sammy? _She's Samey!"

"Like I care what everyone else calls her." I snapped back. "She's only called Samey because that's what _you _call her. I think she'd know what her real name is. Meaning, it's Sammy!"

Amy was looking hopelessly confused now. "I don't get you." she said. "I mean, since when does ANYONE side with Samey-"

"You say one more word and you will not have fun." I warned. I was reaching my boiling point.

Amy didn't listen, "I mean, I'm the better twin, I'm perfect, and Samey is-"

I pushed Amy out of the treehouse. "Oops!" Hey, it wasn't that far to fall. The second Amy hit the ground, she was fine, apart from a few bruises.

"Campers!" Chris' voice echoed through the island via loudspeaker. "The only good thing about this morning is that it's gonna get worse...for you! There's a path heading into the forest. Follow it to today's challenge!"

By the time Jasmine and Sammy got all the berries, we were ready to go. We divided all of them up equally. I should add that I was the only one that called Sammy by her real name. Everyone else had picked up on what Chris said and called her Samey.

"Glad you got berries, Amy." Topher commented. "They have all the antioxidants that give my skin that healthy camera-worthy glow."

"I got the berries, not Amy!" Sammy protested.

"Oink, oink, spot the attention hog!" Amy shot back. "I was the one who, like, made you go!"

I was walking with Scarlett, while Max was boasting to us. "I have created a plan so diabolical, so evil, so-" As the loudspeaker's call to walk faster interrupted, I caught Scarlett's eye and rolled my eyes at Max. She nodded and smiled. Clearly she found Max's insistence of being evil as ridiculous as I did. Especially when he answered the loudspeaker's order with a "Yes, sir!"

Our challenge was an obstacle course, in which each of us would tackle a different obstacle. First, there was a greased up bridge over a bed of thorns. Then there was a greasy zipline over a chasm. After that, there were these greasy tubes the player had to go through, followed by greased tyres for the fourth player. Then the next player had a wheelbarrow race across a greased up ground. The last player would climb a rope up a greasy wall. Whoever got over the wall first won the challenge for their team.

Oh yeah, and Chris originally wanted us to take a relay baton, but we didn't have any, so he made each player take a greased-up pig.

Topher was getting annoying, laughing uproariously at every joke Chris made, and complimenting him every five seconds.

"But there are only six obstacles, and we're a team of eight!" Scarlett pointed out.

"Four of you will have to double up on two sections of the race." Chris answered. "Now, decide who's on what, cause the race is about to start!"

"Jasmine, me?" Rodney said. "Sure do! No, wait, I mean-" He didn't seem to know what he meant.  
>I gave a sigh. "Rodney," I said patiently, "Jasmine didn't say anything to you." At that moment, Rodney froze, staring at me vacantly. I frowned. "What?"<p>

Rodney spoke again. "Kerry...I-"

"Stop talking!" Amy snapped at him, punching him in the stomach. "Samey and me will partner up, end of story!" This time, Rodney stared at her.

"Wouldn't be fair to stick one of you with Samey." Amy continued. "She's horrible at everything."

I shot Sammy a sympathetic look and then looked at everything. "Can I do the tyres?" I asked. I wasn't too bad at stepping around things like that. "Someone can partner up with me."

Jasmine took charge again. "Rodney goes first, Topher second, Amy and Samey third, Scarlett and Kerry on tyres, Max on the wheelbarrow, I'll take the wall. Go, go! Hop to it like kangaroos!" I knew Jasmine was Australian. She'd just made a reference to a native Australian animal!

On that note, I was starting to get used to Jasmine, and I wasn't so intimidated by her any more. She was a bit bossy, but still a good leader. And once you got past her size, she seemed like a nice person.

While we waited for Rodney to be done and able to pass the pig to Topher, Max showed Scarlett and I his latest invention from across the tyres.

"Um...what is it?" Scarlett called across.

"It's a helmet of evil, obviously!" Max answered. "This will turn any animal into an evil companion!" He put it on a rabbit. "Ooh, look how diabolical it's becoming! Isn't it terrifying?" The rabbit didn't look or act any different.

"Oh yes, it's soooo scary!" I said sarcastically.

"Goosebumps, Max!" Scarlett added in a sarcastic monotone (but it could be mistaken for genuine). "I have goosebumps." We rolled our eyes at each other when Max stopped looking at us.

Rodney did okay. Just okay. I mean, he looked useless next to Sky, who gave her pig one last shove that sent it flying across the grease, and then rode on it until it got through the obstacle. However, Topher more than made up for it, ziplining perfectly, while Shawn fell down the chasm.

Believe it or not, before handing the pig over to the twins, Topher tried to do the announcement to cut to commercial. Chris caught him in the middle of it, and quickly reminded him that it was the host who was supposed to do that.

Sugar cooed over her pig, wasting time, but she still got into the pipes before the twins. I could hear them talking.

"Just get it in the tube already!" Amy ordered. "I'm the beauty and the brains, you're the doer of stuff that sucks!"

It was actually the pig that ran into the pipe, probably sick of hearing of Amy's annoying voice. On its leash, it basically dragged the twins through the pipes. They were covered in grease by the end.

Scarlett pulled out some pecans from her skirt pocket that Sammy and Jasmine got for us that morning. "Pigs love pecans." she explained.

Ella was standing next to us when Sugar came out of the pipes. "I'll take it from here." she said.

Sugar held onto the pig. "No! I'm keeping her – or him...her, him...is mine! Forever!"

Ella paused. Finally, she said, "Well...maybe I can just piggysit her for a bit?" She didn't wait for an answer, and simply began singing. "_Hey there, little girl, or fella, if you came over here, it'd be mighty swella!"_

The Maskwak's pig loved Ella's singing, and immediately ran to her. However, Ella did slow them down by singing and dancing across the tyres.

Finally, the twins and our pig came out. Scarlett made a trail of pecans so the pig would follow us.

"I'm sweaty and disgusting!" Amy complained, glaring at Sammy. "I look like _you!" _

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sammy apologized. "But you were the one that scared the pig."

"You beg my pardon?" snapped Amy. "Whose fault is this?"

"Mine."

"Yes! Always!"

"Kick Amy off first." I muttered to Scarlett as I hopped greasy tyres. She shrugged, running nimbly through the tyres.

Ella got told off by Chris for singing, which also scared her pig and slowed her down.

"Bring me the pig!' Max ordered us. "I command it!"

The pig was soon in the wheelbarrow. Max passed his helmet to Scarlett. "Hold this while I limber up."

I noticed a plug on the helmet. "Um...did he have that in when he put it on the rabbit?" I whispered. Scarlett shook her head.

I grinned. "Let's see if it works!" There was a smirk on Scarlett's face for a split second, before she plugged the helmet in and placed it on the pig's head.

It did work. Actually, the pig kept throwing grease at Max.

"The helmet works!" I called over, giggling. "It's an awesome invention, Max!" Scarlett stayed quiet and serious, but I could tell she agreed with me.

Dave freaked out at all the grease he got over him, but he got the pig to Leonard before Max got ours to Jasmine. Sky managed to calm him down, anyway.

Stopping the wheelbarrow actually hurled the pig (and helmet) forward, so the helmet broke, and Jasmine didn't have too much trouble with it. She managed to calm the pig down, and then climbed with it. And she won!

Granted, Jasmine's win would've been more impressive if Leonard hadn't been trying to levitate the pig rather than climbing, but she was still pretty damn skilled. We all cheered, except for Max. I high fived Scarlett, who turned to our other teammate. "Come on, Max, we won!"

We had chicken beaks and feet as our prize, so I decided to stick with the berries. Maybe I'd go foraging myself tomorrow.

The dynamic in our team was getting better. Sammy was getting pretty friendly with Jasmine. Scarlett was loosening up, the more time I spent with her. Everyone on the team was around sixteen, but at the start, you couldn't have told that with her. Now, she was still quiet and serious, but she smiled and talked to me like anyone else.

Rodney was weird. He said something to Jasmine, and then ran off in tears. I sidled up to her. "Did you get any of that?" I asked.

Jasmine shook her head. "I don't understand _anything _he's said to me."

I grinned. "Me, neither. Poor guy. He sounded like he wanted to tell you something important that he'd have to apologize for."

I talked a little bit to Sammy, too. "I was listening to you and Amy." I said quietly. "Why do you let her push you around? I called her out on it this morning, in fact – pushed her out of the treehouse."

Sammy smiled briefly, then shrugged. "She's never really treated me that nicely. But everyone always takes her side. She's the pretty popular one, and the smartest."

I frowned. "Well, I don't know you that well, so I can't comment on most of those. Obviously Amy's more popular, I can tell from your lack of self esteem. I don't think Amy's any smarter than you, but I don't know either of you well enough. But she's not the pretty one. You guys are almost identical. How can she be the pretty one? Besides, she has that awful birthmark – you don't, so obviously, you're the pretty one."

"R-Really?" Sammy said, looking completely shocked.

I smiled at her. "Really. Hey, are you going to go foraging again tomorrow?"

Sammy smiled. "Jasmine is. If she wants me to come along. I will." She sighed. "Amy will probably make me, anyway."

"Can I come?" I asked. "We should get as much as possible, you know, so if we don't win or get something disgusting as a prize, we still have something to eat later on."

"You don't have to ask me." Sammy answered. "You can do what you want."

Leonard was eliminated that night. No surprises there.

**Ugh, Kerry is way too nice! I need to do more with her! It's just because she has a lot of sympathy towards Sammy and she can't stand Amy. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's continue! On with the chapter! Thanks for your reviews, Alex and RivaFlo101.**

I did go foraging with Jasmine and Sammy the next morning, explaining to Jasmine about the whole "if we don't win, we still have enough food" thing I'd said to Sammy the day before.

But I did overhear a conversation between Jasmine and Sammy. "You know," Jasmine told her, "You don't have to come foraging with me every morning just because Amy tells you to."

"You...you don't want me to come?" Sammy asked.

"That's not what I said." Jasmine said. "I just want it to be your decision, not hers. Stop letting your sister treat you like a servant."

"Oh, she never treats me that well." Sammy answered, the same way she'd said that to me.

"Then do something about it!"

"How can I? She's everyone's favourite. She's the pretty one."

"You're identical twins!" Jasmine pointed out, the way I had. "You're both the pretty one!"

"And she's not the favourite on this island." I added. "We like you better. Right, Jasmine?"

"Look, the first person who stands up for you has gotta be you." Jasmine said.

"Wow..." murmured Sammy. "So are we, like, friends? If not, that's okay. I don't really have a lot of friends, so, if not...I just..."

"The way Amy treats you bothers me, so yeah, I guess we're friends." Jasmine smiled. "I have trouble making friends, too. I don't know why, but..." she punched a tree and a lot of fruit fell down. "People find me a bit intimidating." The tree also fell.

"Um," I said, "Not to interrupt this great moment, but does that make me friends with you guys, too?"

"You want to be friends with me too?" Sammy exclaimed softly.

I nodded. "Of course I want to be friends...with both of you."

When we got back to the team, they were impressed by everything we'd gotten. "Look at all this stuff!" Rodney exclaimed. "Thanks, Jasmine. Thanks, Kerry. Thanks, Amy."  
>"<em>Amy?" <em>repeated Sammy. "It was me, not Amy!"

"What is your problem, Samey?" Amy snapped at her. She was sitting between Scarlett and I, as far away from Sammy as possible.

"I'm tired of you taking credit for things that I do!" Sammy answered, sounding angry for the first time since I'd met her. And a good thing, too – I was starting to think she was incapable of being anything but nice.

"And Samey is on the attack!" Topher announced, using a carrot as a microphone.

"This might not be the right time." Jasmine ventured, but Sammy wasn't listening.

"I'm the nice one! Amy is a monster!"

"Sammy, stop!" I said. "We can talk about this later!"

But the damage was already done. Amy burst into fake tears. "How could you say that? I'm your sister!" She started crying all over Scarlett, since she was nearest.

Max folded his arms. "Jealousy is the lowest form of evil." he told Sammy crossly.

"Samey, what is wrong with you?" demanded Rodney.

I stared at everyone. Were they all blind? Hadn't they seen how Amy treated Sammy? Max and Rodney I could understand, but I'd specifically mentioned it to Scarlett. And Topher seemed socially perceptive, even though he was annoying.

Sammy left. "And after laying down some brutal blows, Samey heads off!" Topher continued. "Will the team be able to get past this? Stay tuned to find out!" I noticed Amy smirking. Before I could speak, though, another voice cut in.

"Good morning, other team!" Ella had come up. "Who'd like to hear a song?"

"NO ONE, ELLA!" Chris' voice came over the intercom. "It's challenge time! All butts to the meeting area in five!"

Jasmine went to find Sammy, so I pulled Amy off. She was still clinging to Scarlett, pretending to be heartbroken at Sammy's words. "Guys," I said to my team, "Amy is not the victim here!" I had to stretch the truth a little, so I continued "Sammy isn't, either. Don't get mad at Sammy for calling Amy names – all sisters have problems."

I looked around at my team as I spoke. But at that moment, Rodney was looking into space.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Rodney? Rodney! Did you hear what I was saying?" He looked at me, but then...again, he froze, staring at me.

"Like I was saying, don't turn on Sammy, you guys. It's just a sister thing!"

"Um, Kerry?" Rodney said. "Me...you...I like...sister...I mean, you see...sister, cause I...ugh!" I didn't know what he was trying to say to me, but whatever it was, it made no sense.

Topher had already run off to the meeting place. We found him sucking up to Chris.

Our challenge was interesting. We'd have ten seconds to collect all these balloons filled with different substances. If you were hit with anything from a balloon, you were out. The team that was left with someone who hadn't been hit would win.

By this time, Scarlett and I were pretty much friends, and we collected about twelve balloons between us.

"I think Max has a little crush on you." I said quietly as we walked. "He was trying to impress us with that helmet yesterday. And I somehow think you're more his type."

Scarlett gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "I don't think he has an infatuation with anyone – I think he was simply trying to impress us to compensate for his insecurities and his fears that he is not as evil as he wants us to believe. But I'm not going to discourage him – being nice to him will only help us out later on."

"You mean – you want to ally with me?" I said. I was ready to backstab anyone when I had to, and in a game like this, I probably would have to backstab my team, depending on the most useless (Luckily, the people I liked were those I could afford to keep around – although I was hoping to eliminate Jasmine early on after the merge – but I wasn't sure about an alliance. That would make the backstabbing ten times worse.

"Why not?" Scarlett said. "Alliances can only help us out in the long run. And if we can make Max listen to us, that'll help, too."

"Ssh!" I whispered, nudging her. Max was only a few feet away. Scarlett tapped him on the head, and he freaked out, accidentally getting stuck in a bush.

"Just do as I do, even if it sounds wrong. I'm working at an angle." she whispered. Then she turned to the bush, asking "What are you doing, Max?"

"It's very technical." Max answered. "You wouldn't understand."

"Okay." Scarlett said, starting to walk away. "Come on, Kerry."

"Wait!" Max pulled himself out of the bush and ran over. "Fine, if you must know, I'm going to take everything I have and put them into a long stick, then put my balloons on the end and hit people with said balloons from a safe distance."

I suppose he had the right idea, but it was a stupid plan.

"Wow." Scarlett said. "That's so evil."

"Totally evil." I agreed, matching her monotone.

"Yes." Max said. "Thank you for-"

"It's too bad there isn't a way to launch something sharp." Scarlett went on. I caught on to what she meant immediately.

"In that case, their balloons would pop and their contents would go all over them instead of on one of their victims." I added.

"I've got an even better idea!" Max smirked. Then he basically just said exactly what we had just said.

"Wow." Scarlett and I chorused in a monotone.

"Your mind is so powerful." Scarlett added. We helped Max make a balloon burster gun. He could do that on his own, but after what happened with the helmet, we both knew one of us would be the one to finish making it work.

Max popped _two _of Sky's balloons. "BEES!' she shrieked, and started running.

"It worked!" Max exclaimed, giving an evil laugh. He looked at us. "You two should be taking notes of my evil genius." Scarlett and I rolled our eyes at each other.

It was Shawn who got all three of us. Suddenly, balloons were catapulted into us, covering Max in sneezing powder, Scarlett in green slime, and me in...marmalade? Ugh, it felt disgusting, because of how sticky it was.

"You are SO dead!" I yelled, seeing Shawn and Dave. "Just wait until the others find you!"

I wandered around aimlessly for a bit, mostly on my own. I even passed the twins, who were arguing. I would've gone to stand up for Sammy, but their cheerleader outfits were clean so far, and I didn't want them to get overheard by Team Maskwak. Not that their argument wasn't going to get them found if they got any louder, but another voice wouldn't help.

"Way to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone!" Amy was snapping. "'_Oh, I got the food, and I'm the nice one! Blah blah blah!" _she mimicked.

"Sooner or later, Amy, everyone will know what you're about!" Sammy argued back, then I even heard Rodney intervening, asking Sammy if he could have a moment alone with Amy.

Team Maskwak won, with Shawn being the last player standing, the only one not to get hit.

Amy talked to everyone on our team, telling us how Sammy apparently fought with her over the last balloon, making it burst, so it covered both of them (and Jasmine) in paint.

I asked Jasmine what happened in reality. She told me that she'd told Sammy to take the shot at Shawn, but Amy had tried to take the balloon, saying that Sammy would be sure to miss. Jasmine had taken Sammy's side, too, but yeah, the balloon burst.

I smiled. "Well, I'm definitely voting for Amy." I said. "I was always going to. Any more hanging around her, and I would've been ready to threaten her with my knife."

I went to the confessional to explain what I meant. "I'm not planning on knifing anyone unless they threaten my wellbeing, but threatening people is something I'm okay with. And maybe giving them a shallow cut on the back of their hand or something." I grinned. "Some of the other juniors back home call me the tough girl because I once knifed a rapist, but hey, if you're not gonna stand up for yourself, who is?"

I'm glad I helped Jasmine and Sammy with the food, because we had enough to eat before elimination.

At the elimination ceremony, we were all given marshmallows, like Chris did on Camp Wawanakwa in the first, fourth and last season. Finally, only the twins were left.

"One of you is going home tonight. Amy, you seem more concerned with bossing Samey around than with helping your team." Chris said. "And Samey, it was your balloon that cost your team the win. The sister heading home is..."

At that moment, Amy froze, and started coughing, holding her throat.

"Oh, ignore her." Sammy said. "She's just trying to get sympathy. Aren't you, _Samey?" _I immediately knew what she was trying to do.

Amy desperately tried to talk, but she couldn't for some reason.

"Can't understand what you're saying, Samey." Chris said. "And it really doesn't matter, cause you've been voted off."

I exchanged smiles with Jasmine as Sammy went to the cannon to wave goodbye to her sister.

**I don't know if I liked what Sammy did at the end of the episode. But she had to do something! Revenge was good. I always wished they'd dragged out the twins' storyline a bit longer, but hey, I take what I can get. And what Kerry can get – which is a little friendship arc with her and Jasmine. So yeah...but she'd still pick Scarlett over most of her team to hang out with. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh huh. Fourth episode already. Wow. Please enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, Alex – and the focus on Max and Scarlett will increase after Max decides to make Scarlett his "sidekick".  
><strong>I went foraging again with Jasmine the next day.

"Hey!" Sammy appeared at the window of the treehouse. "You guys are going foraging without me?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Gee, _Amy, _you've never gone foraging with me before. That was something _Samey _did, ie: not you." Yeah, like I said, everyone called her that except me. Even Jasmine, her friend.

"Right!" Sammy said. "I mean, foraging, ew! I'd rather wear those shorts."

"There's the Amy I know!" Jasmine grinned. "Come on, then!"

I smiled.

As we looked for stuff, I talked to Sammy. "Heads up, I might just be acting like I hate you." I said. "You know, so no one catches on. I hate Amy, so if you're Amy, I have to make like I don't like you in front of everyone else."

Sammy nodded. "I know! I hate Amy too after the sixteen years of abuse she put me through."

To disguise herself, Sammy stuck a blueberry on her face to look like Amy's mole, and no one seemed any the wiser, although Scarlett confided to me a few days later that she'd always known.

Rodney did the vacant stare again, to Scarlett when she stopped him from stepping in raccoon dung, and then Sammy when she offered him blueberries.

"Is it me, or does Amy pick way better berries than Samey?" Rodney remarked after giving Sammy the vacant stare.

"Pretty sure they're the same." Sammy said, although I could see her temper rising.

"Perhaps you had an involuntary association with Samey and unpleasant tastes." Scarlett suggested.

"Indeed." Max spoke up. "Her hideous malproportioned face was spoiling the fruit."

"I don't see any difference with it." I argued. "In fact, I think Sammy picks better berries than Amy." I got a grateful smile from Sammy, although when I raised my eyebrows, reminding her that she was supposed to pretend she was Amy, she got the message and glared at me instead, the way Amy would've.

"Morning, campers!" the intercom blared out Chris' voice. "Time to start today's fun activity!" We had to get to the meeting area straight away, with our team on one log, and Team Maskwak on the other.

"I'm saving you a seat, Sugar." Ella smiled at her teammate.

Sugar, on the other hand, scowled. "I know what you're up to! Gals who sit on the end always get less camera time!" She pushed Ella off the log and sat down next to Sky.

"But...I wasn't..." murmured poor Ella. To be honest, I sometimes felt like shoving Ella, too. She wasn't mean, but she was too nice, and it got really irritating. That girl needed a few lemons and a meat pie, to make her less sweet and more savoury. Otherwise, she was going to ruin everyone's teeth with her sweetness.

The challenge was called Truth or Scare. Basically, each player would either be asked a question that they had to answer truthfully, or do a scary mini-challenge.

Topher, as usual, started complimenting Chris, but by this time, it was starting to annoy even him. I didn't know how much more I could take of Topher.

Sammy was the first player chosen, and she had a truth. Oh yeah, and if she lied, we had a chicken who would know. Oh, and also, Chris gave us these metal collars. If one of our teammates lied or failed to do the dare, Chris would press a button, and the collars gave the whole team electric shocks.

Chris gave her the question. "Who do you dislike most?"

Sammy looked nervous. "The person I hate most is..." she began "Amy!"

The chicken sensed she was telling the truth.

"You hate yourself?" Topher said. "Deep."

"Care to explain, Amy?" Chris asked.

Jasmine made up an explanation for her. "The truth is, that Samey is...not your fault, Amy. Don't hate yourself for your sister's shortcomings. You did what you could."

Rodney had another truth – who he thought was the most attractive girl on the island. Eventually, he lied. He said it was Sugar.

Ella tried to comfort the blonde. "I'm sure Rodney thinks you're the second prettiest. No shame in that."

"What?" shrieked Sugar. "I ain't no runner-up!"

"Calm down!" Chris called out. "And Ella, stop picking fights with Sugar!"

Okay, that was out of line, and poor Ella protested. But to be honest? I didn't feel sorry for her.

Sky got a scare – she had to drink a jug of mineral water in thirty seconds.

It was Shawn who helped her, shaking up all the water and then making it shoot into Sky's mouth. Wow.

I didn't know Shawn too well, but I'd seen him around, because he was always up foraging around the same time Jasmine, Sammy and I were. Only Jasmine really talked to him, though. All I knew was that he thought there was a zombie apocalypse coming any day now, and it seemed that his fear resulted in mad survival skills.

Max got a truth. "What do you fear most?"

"I fear nothing!" Max claimed. Of course, it was a lie.

More happened. Dave didn't do his scare...mostly because it involved Sky, who accidentally stopped him. Then Dave freaked out when Shawn was told to pick his nose and wipe it on the person sitting next to him (Yeah...Dave was a little germaphobic).

Then Ella said if she could change one thing about herself, it would be whatever was stopping her friendship with Sugar. And even though the chicken knew Ella was being truthful, Sugar didn't. In fact, Dave and Shawn had to hold her back from attacking.

I got a truth. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Did everyone really have to hear that? No way. I was sure I'd lose all my friends. Sammy probably wouldn't even come near me, and I was pretty sure Scarlett wouldn't, either. I thought Jasmine might understand if it was in self-defense.

"Knifed a possible rapist." I mumbled. Well, I got my team a point.

"Could you repeat that?" Chris said. "So we can all hear?"

I groaned. "Or we'll get electrocuted, right?"

Chris grinned. "Yep, that's right, Kerry. So speak up."

"Fine." I sighed. "I once knifed a possible rapist because it was him or me!"

The teams gasped, but luckily, my friends seemed to understand. Well, Sammy looked a little afraid, but she smiled tentatively at me, Scarlett's expression didn't change and Jasmine clearly understood.

Rodney kept getting horrible truths that he didn't seem to be able to do, but we were still tied. It was time for sudden death.

Rodney got chosen again.

"Not again!" Max groaned.

"Hey, this is for the game!" Jasmine snapped at him. "Show some support."

"Fine." Max sighed. 'We believe in you, you blubbering buffoon!"

I punched him in the arm. "Rodney, let us down and I swear you're toast!" I yelled out. "Win and I'll be your slave for the evening!"

Max narrowed his eyes at me. "Threats _and _bribery? That's a good and evil idea...maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

I ignored him.

Rodney had a scare and he was up against Ella. They had to open a bag holding the other team's shock remote. Whoever untied the rope holding the bag first and shocked the other team won.

Which is why we lost. Rodney's big blunt fingers were too clumsy, while Ella was deft and nimble, easily untying the knot.

"Would you like some help?" she asked Rodney.

"Ella, just push the button and your team wins!" Chris snapped at her.

But Ella couldn't do it. "It's just too mean!" The chicken did it for her. So it was our turn to go to elimination again, and it was easy to choose who was going to go.

Chris tried to keep the tension once he was down to one marshmallow and everyone except Scarlett and Rodney had one, but he couldn't, because there was absolutely no reason for Scarlett to go home.

"I'm not surprised that I'm the one leaving." Rodney said as he waited in the cannon. "After playing with people's hearts the way I did..." He tried to make a little speech to some of us. "Jasmine, Scarlett, Kerry, Amy, please understand. This...that you...I...I mean that...there's love...and raccoon...and hey, what with all the shocking...because chicken I love...girl island...four...uh-oh..yeah!"

I turned to Scarlett. "Since you're the smartest person I know, did any of that make sense?" I asked.

"Techically, no." Scarlett answered as we started to walk back to the treehouse. "My guess is that he had an infatuation with most of us and appeared to believe that we knew that and kept hurting us by switching his affections to another one of us. You would have noticed the way he sometimes looked at one of us. It meant that he thought he was in love with the person he was staring at at the time."

It all made sense now. His problem with the most attractive girl on the island, his talk about love, asking Sammy if he could have a moment with Amy, staring at all of us girls and only staring at Sammy when she started posing as Amy.

I grinned at Scarlett. "I'm glad you're on our team, Scar. With some of the people on our team, I'd go insane if you were on the other team."

"The feeling is mutual, Kerry." Scarlett answered. "But..." she frowned. "I'd rather you didn't call me Scar."

I shrugged. "Sorry, Scarlett."

That was two losses. I just hoped we didn't lose again. Otherwise, we wouldn't have our numbers advantage any more.

**I knew Scarlett wouldn't like her name to be shortened. And to be honest, being on a team with Topher and Max would drive me insane. Especially when Amy was there too. I like Jasmine and Sammy, but Sammy's so underconfident, and Jasmine is a little indimidating, even though she's nice. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh great...this episode. Might as well get it over with. Thanks for reviewing, RivaFlo101, Ali6132 and Alex.**

The next day, Scarlett and I were still working on Max so that he'd help us. He was muttering to himself, writing on a notepad.

"Working on a new name?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes. I've already got my catchphrase: 'Time to EVIL!' But I still require a sinister name."

"They all sound so good." Scarlett and I chorused dutifully.

"But if you ask me, Max, your name sounds pretty evil already." I added. "I guess that's because I associate it with you."

That made Max smile. "Yes, everything associated with me _should _seem evil!" he said arrogantly.

"How will you decide on the name?" Scarlett asked.

"Silly girl." Max sighed. "One doesn't pick an evil name. The evil name picks y- OW!" He bumped into Topher.

He was staring at Chris and his new terrifying smile. One that would never disappear.

"Chris, you look different today." Topher told him.

"Just my natural youth shining through!"

"He got Botox, didn't he?" I muttered to Scarlett, who nodded.

Topher tried to work out what it was, but there was no point. We had to start the challenge. There were foam mallets on either side of two beams. The teams would cross a beam, grab a mallet, and try to get it back, while trying to knock the other player into the water. The team that managed to get six mallets arranged into three crosses, would win. Oh, and we weren't allowed to mess with the other team's sticks, as Chris told us when Max started muttering to Scarlett and I about some scheme.

"What is your fascination with seeing us hurt each other?" Sammy asked.

"Less Samey, more Amy!" Jasmine whispered to her.

Sammy scowled and added "If anyone gets my hair wet, they're dead!"

That's when I noticed something. "Um...there's only four members of Team Maskwak here. Where's Shawn?"

"Probably lost in the woods." Chris said casually. "You know how this island can get. Confusing."

"I hope he's okay." said Jasmine. "Not that I care." she added hastily. "He's not on my team."

Yeah – I was sure I got this! Amazon Jasmine had a crush on zombie-fearing Shawn! Well, they both had mad skills and survival down, and they seemed to like each other – guess it made sense.

If Shawn didn't show up, he was automatically out, along with another team member, which sucked for Team Maskwak...but then again, better them than us. It didn't make me almost wish we lost.

"Any new brilliant scheme to launch on Team Maskwak?" Scarlett asked Max once we were on our dock.

"All I have is this wire." Max said. "I can't make something from nothing, fool!"

My eyes settled on the metal mallets. "Wait a second!" I began. "If you-"

Scarlett put a hand on my arm in restraint. "Not yet." she whispered. "We need to tell him together." Since she was the smartest of the two of us, I obediently stayed quiet.

Topher went first, promoting himself the whole way.

At that moment, I realized why Topher annoyed me. He was like a younger Chris, mixed with a previous player – Justin, whose hobby seemed to be staring at his mirror. It didn't help that Alejandro, another hated player, started going that way after spending a year trapped in a robot suit – not that he wasn't gorgeous, but still. Maybe if our team lost, I could vote Topher off.

Topher and Dave didn't even manage to hurt each other, but next was Sammy, and she was up against Sugar.

"Just pretend she's Amy." Jasmine and I whispered to our teammate.

We could see the advice worked. However, Sugar was also muttering something about pretending her opponent was Ella. They yelled as they fought. "You ain't never gonna be nothing but a donkey!" shrieked Sugar.

"You're the worst sister EVER!" cried Sammy.

That's when a bear in a scuba costume came up and knocked Sugar off, letting Sammy win.

Scarlett told Max he should go next, and signalled to me. "If you wrap that wire around the stick, it will act as a conductor."

"Then if you find a power source and hold the foam instead of the metal, you can electrocute someone else!" I added.

"Go! I'll find the source for the electricity." Scarlett offered. "Unless you want to wait for someone else to do the plan first..."

Max agreed, and Scarlett and I exchanged smiles. He would definitely join forces with us.

Ella was next up, and once Scarlett found an electric eel for Max, she was a goner. Max loved it...and so did Sugar, actually.

When Ella got out of the water, she seemed a little disorientated. "Do you know where I can find the white rabbit?" she murmured. Finally, Dave pulled her out of the water, and Sky seemed majorly pissed at our team. It was a good thing it was Scarlett's turn, since she managed to duck Sky's swing at her and Sky swung so hard she fell into the water.

I went up against Dave next. I'd never been that strong, but Dave was skinny and scrawny too, so we were probably evenly matched.

Wrong. Dave caught me off-guard and got his team the first win. Jasmine was majorly distracted, and we only managed to win once in the next few tries. Finally, Chef brought Shawn back, and he was covered in junk.

Shawn had to play, against Jasmine. I heard Dave muttering something to Shawn, but I wasn't sure what.

Jasmine lost. Shawn swung the stick at her with all his might, yelling "ZOMBIE!" Okay, whatever Dave had told him was definitely helping him, but was losing favour with her.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, as she managed to get out of the water.

"Um...she's not a zombie..." Shawn said slowly, staring at the pissed off Jasmine.

Now, it was five sticks to five. Whoever got the next one would win. It was Sammy vs Sugar. But suddenly, a figure shot into the air from the water, and landed on our beam.

The figure was the same size and shape as Sammy, and although she was covered in seaweed slime, I could see her cheerleader's outfit.

"_Amy?" _her sister gasped, the blueberry mole sliding off her face.

The older twin glared at her. "_Samey." _she snarled.

"This is bad." Jasmine murmured.

I could only watch as the twins yelled at each other, fighting.

"You'll pay for this, Samey!" screamed Amy.

"Like you always make me pay when we go to the movies?" Sammy shot back.

"You're lucky I let you sit behind me!"

"You're lucky I don't tell everyone you still suck your thumb!"

"You're the worst sister ever!" both of them yelled.

And their fight meant Sugar won for the other team, and we were headed to elimination again.

"I must thank you for your contribution, minor as it was, to my glorious invention of supreme evil!" Max said to Scarlett and I, even though we'd told him what to do.

"Oh, it was no big-" Scarlett began.

Max interrupted her. "You two have proven yourselves un-useless, and therefore somewhat worthy of becoming my new sidekicks. You're welcome."

Scarlett and I looked at each other in anger. Yes, we wanted Max on our side, but we were no one's sidekicks.

I could see Scarlett was even more angry than I was. "Cool it." I whispered. "Let him think that if it keeps him happy. We can eliminate him next."

Scarlett nodded, calming down.

Everyone went to elimination, mainly because Chris needed to tell Ella something. "You sing again, you're off the show. Got it?"

Jasmine was safe, luckily.

"Which means-" began Chris.

Sammy spoke up. "That means Samey, as in her," she pointed to Amy, "Has to go again, right?"

Her twin scowled. "I'm Amy! How could anyone think that was me? Samey is a bowl of mush, and I'm a parfait, which is German for perfect." It wasn't, but who cared.  
>"So what's German for 'bossy blonde cow'?" Sammy retorted.<p>

They started fighting again, and Chris yelled out "Shush, which is polite for 'shut it'! I do not care who's who. Know why? Cause this time, you're both going into the cannon!"

Both girls complained when they were stuffed into it.

"No!"

"Why me?"

"Why _me?"_

"I'm the nice one!"

"She cheated!"

"And to make it fair," Chris said, "Maybe Samey should come out first this time!" The twins screamed as they were launched into the air, and disappeared over the horizon.

Well, I'd miss Sammy, but at least she got her revenge on Amy. I'd definitely have to keep in touch with her.

**I wish Sammy had stayed longer, but then again, how long could she pose as Amy for? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, shall we continue it? BTW, Jasmine mentions Brisbane, which, I swear, has THE best Japanese restaurant in Australasia – Sono. It was really near the hotel I stayed in on Queen Street (I'm not sure if it was on that street, though), and I went there twice, once pretty much alone, and once with my parents, sister and my sister's boyfriend. I have never had such amazing tonkatsu in my life.**

**Also, when Kerry finishes Scarlett's sentence, I didn't realize until rewatching the ep that what she says was basically exactly Scarlett's words.**

**To dirtbags, her real name is Sammy. I'm not referring to her by a name she hates, I'm sure several people on this fandom will do the same. Besides, she won't be back in the story until Kerry gets eliminated.**

**And thanks to Ali6132 and Curcle (Amy needs to straighten out her knowledge of European languages, huh, and it's also a pastry) for reviewing.**

I was woken up by a prod. "Hello? You there! Sidekicks! Enough laying about!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. Max was standing over me, holding two sticks, one that he'd obviously poked me with, and the other he was holding near Scarlett. I sat up so he'd stop poking me with it, but Scarlett didn't move.

"Up, up, up!" Max called to her. "UP!" Scarlett finally sat up, pulling her eyes mask up.

As it turned out, for Max, "sidekick" translated into "slave". He started giving us orders, prompting Scarlett and I to exchange glances. "Fetch food for my face! Then I'll teach you both more in the ways of evil!"

I went to the confessional. "Okay. Max doesn't get that we're the brains here. And I'm cool with me and Scarlett doing all his scheming for him. I told Scarlett we should let him think that, but if he orders us around enough, I swear, my knife will very nearly meet his face." I held it out, but then put it back in my jeans pocket. "Of course, I won't actually stab him."

Chris called us to the meeting area, as usual. But this time, there was a vending machine. I recognized one of the packages in the machine as Chef's Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fishtails, and I shuddered, remembering how Alejandro had described them in the third season as "like raw fish intestines with a side order of fermented squid and dirty hockey equipment". Ew.

Jasmine was staring at the scenery, looking puzzled. "Something's weird with this island. Those trees were closer yesterday, and that mountain wasn't there before."

Chris' face was, thankfully, free of Botox and he could finally frown again. "And I am a hundred percent sure you are a few koalas short of a swarm." he told her.

"A _swarm _of koalas?" repeated Jasmine. Yeah. I wasn't Australian, and even I knew that wasn't how you'd describe a group of koalas.

Shawn ran up to Jasmine with a bouquet of flowers to apologize for the day before, just seconds after that, but

she refused to listen to him. "I want you to stay away from me! We clear?"

Shawn gulped in reply. Jasmine took that as a yes. "Good!"

We were still waiting for Ella and Dave to show up.

"Hey, while we're waiting, you and me could have a host-off!" Topher suggested to Chris.

"Hey, that's a..._horrible_ idea." Chris said, starting with matching Topher's tone and then switching to sounding annoyed.

Topher was getting more annoying each day. If he tried to act like a host or tried to be Chris one more time, I was going to either push him out of the treehouse, or show him my knife.

When Ella finally arrived, she was looking tearful. "Ella, what happened? Are you okay?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine." Ella told her. "It's just that my heart is full of sorrow."

Sugar burst out laughing, but although Ella annoyed me too, I felt a little sorry for her. I mean, she looked like she'd been crying. Everyone glared at Sugar until she stopped laughing. "That was about something else." she said quickly. Liar – she hated Ella. It made sense that she'd laugh at her pain, even though it was mean.

Ella looked up at Sky again. "I thought Dave liked me, but it's you who's captured his heart."

Sky didn't seem to be sure how she should react. She seemed happy that Dave liked her, but she felt guilty for being the cause of Ella's tears.

Finally, Dave arrived and the challenge began. Basically, Chris said we had to get a gold coin into the vending machine. But, what he did was give each gold coin to a monkey. Team Maskwak's monkey had a pink necklace, while our monkey had a blue one. All we had to do was find the monkey and get their coin into the vending machine first to win.

The monkeys had a headstart, so we were desperate to get it before it got too far. "Come on!" Jasmine called to our team. "That monkey could be halfway to Brisbane by now!"

Topher ran off to do something on his own, while Max tried to tell Jasmine he wasn't going to take any more orders. She hung him on a tree by his briefs, and then kept running.

Scarlett and I waited for Max to fall down before we came over. "Max, do you know why she doesn't fear you?" Scarlett asked.

"Because she has a dumb face disease and is a bad person."

"Not quite." I said. "It's because you haven't shown her how evil you can be."

"You are not embracing your true evil." Scarlett added.

Max gasped. "How dare you."

"True evil does not discriminate." Scarlett clarified. "It is evil to all. If Jasmine and Topher won't show you the respect you deserve-"

"Then you have to teach them a lesson!" I finished.

Max grinned darkly. "Yes, yes! An evil lesson! I shall show them the meaning of respect!"

We helped Max set a trap. "What's the angle?" I whispered to Scarlett.

Scarlett gave one of her darker smirks. "Elimination."

Max gloated about the trap and how he would gain their respect by not helping them until they gave him that respect. When he wasn't looking, Scarlett and I smirked at each other. The real trap was the one Scarlett and I had set with our words.

Finally, his gloating went on too long. "We should go find Jasmine now!" Scarlett called as we walked off.

Max ran after us. "Wait! I haven't finished acting out what's going to happen!"

We found Jasmine standing in front of a tree full of monkeys and holding the blue necklace. Yes, our monkey had taken the necklace off and camoflaged itself.

"Our best chance to find which monkey has the coin is by conducting a nueroscientific experiment." Scarlett said. "I mean, it's no secret that there's hyperactivity in the mirror neurons of primates, right?"

The rest of us stared blankly at her. I was used to Scarlett talking scientifically and I kind of understood most of it, but what kind of experiment was she talking about?

Scarlett gave a sigh. "We play monkey see, monkey do?" she explained. Well, that made sense.

"Come on, monkeys! Wave your hands in the air!" Jasmine called. We all waved our hands and the monkeys copied.

"Cool guy double-point to the camera!" called Topher. The monkeys copied.

"_Home Alone _pose!" I called, putting my hands on my cheeks like the poster. The monkeys copied again.

"Whoa, slow down, this is tricky!" complained Max.

We all had silver coins, so Scarlett decided to go for it. "Throw a coin in the air!" We all did it, and so did our monkey.

And Jasmine caught it. "Gotcha! Thanks, mate!"

As we ran towards our trap, a thought struck me. "Max, do you know where the trap is?"

"What did you use to mark it?" Scarlett asked.

"No need to mark the location!" Max said calmly. "I know precisely where it is!" That was when we were all caught in said trap! "See? There it is now."

I seethed with anger underneath, and Scarlett looked downright murderous.

"I bet Sky made this trap!" Jasmine said furiously.

Max laughed. "Wrong, fools! It was I! Me!"

Scarlett and I exchanged pleased glances. If we lost tonight, everyone would be sure to vote him off.

I smiled at the rest of the group, remembering my knife. "Wait a second, guys." I said. I pulled out my knife. "All we need to do is cut ourselves out of the trap!"

It took some time – we had to practically saw the ropes. Well, I did, but then I let Jasmine try, and she was strong enough to get the knife to cut the ropes clean away.

We still lost, though. Jasmine was just about to put our coin in the vending machine, when Sugar threw her team's coin with perfect aim and it fell through the slot before Jasmine could slot ours in.

Oh well, at least the prize was Chef's candy fishtails, I could do without those if they were as disgusting as Alejandro's confessional said.

We all knew who we were going to vote off. Oh, and Chris said he needed everyone at the elimination ceremony.

Max was deprived of his marshmallow, which was expected. But then...Chris didn't send him home. "It has come to my attention," he said, "That a certain singer has sung her swan song." He walked over to her. "Sorry, Ella. I received an anonymous note about it." Considering that he added that 'anonymous' had been spelled wrong, I knew who had sent that.

Ella tried to smile. "So long, everyone. I enjoyed our time together." She turned to her hater. "Don't be sad, Sugar, be happy."

"Okay, I'll try!" Sugar said, playing along with Ella's belief that Sugar was her friend.

"At least, now," Ella said, "I am free to sing whenever I want, which is always!" And just to prove it, she sang a goodbye song."_My time on the show is finished and done, but that's not to say I didn't have fun!_

_I'll do my best not to cry, but now I have to say goodbye!"_

"No!" shouted Chris. "Knock it off!"

Ella ignored him. "_I came on Total Drama and survived it just fine_

_With only minor damage to the base of my spine, I gave it my best try, but now I have to say goodbye!_

_I'll miss you all, from tall to small, and even this little gnome..."_

Max didn't take too kindly to Ella referring to him as a gnome. "Hey!"

Ella went to Dave. "_So long, my prince, you made my heart wince, and now I'm headed home!"_

Chris tried to get Chef to stop Ella, but the birds held her up and helped her into the cannon as she continued. "_I broke the rules and now I'm paying the price, and soon will be launched from this cannon device,_

_I'll do my best not to die, cause now I have to say goodBYEEEEEE!" _Chris sent her flying as she sang the last word.

I sighed as we walked back to the treehouse. "We better hope our team doesn't forget about Max." I commented to Scarlett.

She smirked. "I don't think they will forget it, Kerry. And even if they do, Max'll screw up again. We'll make sure he does."

I giggled. "You know something, Scarlett? If I didn't know better, I'd say _you _were the evil one here!"

Scarlett chuckled. "I might say the same about you. I've never used a knife on anyone, not even in self-defense."

I was glad I had such a good friend on my team. Once you got past the know-it-all way she talked, Scarlett was actually one of the most fun people I knew. She was nice to most people, but didn't take any bullshit from people like Max, and really, in spite of looking conservative, she wasn't really as uptight as she looked. I was glad to have her on my side.

**Foreshadowing, foreshadowing...and BTW, did anyone else love Ella's song? I know I did! Please review.**


End file.
